Happy Hour 241
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Freshie, 2 vamps…what more could you want? The Happy Hours series is a set of freshie fantasies. Officially, this one takes place during Mick’s freshie luvin’ era. You can decide for yourself when that is. I know when it is for me.


Title: 2 4 1 (Happy Hour Series)  
Author: Cprav  
Characters: Mick, Josef, nameless freshie  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Freshie, 2 vamps…what more could you want?  
Notes: Yeah, I should be working on Choices, or either of the other fics that are in the works, but I had this fantasy…er…idea…in my head all day at work. Pen to paper and it flowed out, I ain't saying no to that!

The Happy Hours series is a set of freshie fantasies. Officially, this one takes place during Mick's freshie luvin' era. You can decide for yourself when that is. I know when it is for me.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Don't sue! Auro-…I mean the freshie is all me. I mean mine. Yeah. That's it.

Vv--vV

She swears she can hear the loud bass through the soundproofed walls of the club's private room. Feel the sound waves reverberate through every inch of her body; it causes her breathing to quicken. There are no windows in the room, but still she sees the light show from the main dance floor. A low rumble – a purr – brings her back and she realizes it wasn't any of those things. Just her heart hammering in her chest. Blood rushing through her veins. If it sounds this loud to her, how would it sound to a vampire? Every touch brings with it an explosion of light and sensation.

A finger leaves a trail of fire along her jaw, settles on her parted lips. She opens her eyes and looks into Mick's – white with a hint-o-blue. Despite the colour, there is nothing cool about them. His gaze sears into her, her breathing and her heart rate speed up even more and she thinks they may stop altogether. She sees him smell the air, breathing in her scent; hears the deep, stereophonic growl as the heat from that gaze quickly finds its way to her centre. Skirt slowly hiked up as strong hands run up the inside of her thighs.

Her mouth is suddenly dry. She licks her lips and catches a taste of Mick's finger still lingering there. As another finger brushes away the tendril of hair that has fallen from the mass of black on top her head, she turns towards it. Her gaze locks with Mick's a moment longer before following. The finger leaves her hair and caresses her throat. She looks to its owner as Mick's finger leaves her mouth to trace along the other side and she lets out a moan as the sensations shoot south again. From behind her, Josef rewards her with vampire-blue eyes and a flash of fang before his lips replace his finger.

She faces forward to give them both better access. Their hands leaves her thighs and she whimpers at the loss before they return, finding her hips. For a brief moment, she wishes the offending dress were gone so she could feel their hands on her again. Hands trail down her arms and back up, settling above her elbow. The possessive claim she longed to hear falls from their lips in unison. Her legs finally refuse to hold her, but she remains standing. Mick is pressed against her front, Josef at her back; their hard bodies effortlessly keep her from falling to the ground.

But still she falls – over the edge – as, with perfect timing, their fangs slip into the skin on each side of her throat and start to draw her blood into their mouths. She tries to move her hands to tangle in their hair, but their grip on her arms is firm - they'll leave bruises, but they know she likes that. Instead she grasps Mick's arms and leans back into Josef, needing as much contact as possible.

They stop too soon, despite her pleas to the contrary. All her strength has left her, but not because of the blood loss, they didn't take much – only enough to seal the oath. They lead her to a couch and sit her between them. Still the sensations don't stop as they lick their marks closed and hands roam her body lightly as she recovers. Her world suddenly crashes down on her, knowing this moment will be over far too quickly. But then something within her rises up to remind her that this will not be the last time. She belongs to them now.


End file.
